etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons (EON)
Weapons are important pieces of equipment that increase ATK and MAT, change the attribute and possibly the range of regular attacks, and enable certain skills. Some weapons can also increase stats or grant additional skills when forged. Weapons can be bought from Napier at Napier's Firms in Maginia. All weapons can also be sold for 40% of their buy price, to a minimum of 10en. When a character has gained a subclass or invested in a dual-wielding passive, they gain the ability to equip a subweapon. The subweapon does not affect the ATK and MAT but will enable a character to use skills tied to that weapon or their subclass's weapon-based skills. A subclass also adds to the variety of weapons that a character can equip, either as a main or subweapon. Turn Speed The weapon being equipped will impose a turn speed modifier, as a function of the user's own Agility stat. Forging Most weapons that can be made from materials can be forged. Some weapons, typically weapons made from FOE or boss drops, already come with an effect or skill imbued, and cannot be forged. These weapons are indicated with a pink icon, similar to a fully forged weapon. To forge a weapon, you can use either the materials that were required to unlock the weapon, or one Ingot. Every time a weapon is forged, its "bonus" goes up by +1, increasing its ATK, MAT, and granting extra effects. A weapon can be forged up to 5 times. Using a Bronze Ingot is the same as forging it with materials once. Silver Ingots are the same as forging with materials three times, and Gold Ingots fully unlock a weapon's potential in a single use. When a weapon has hit +5 bonus, it can be recycled to give a certain number of shards. Every 10 shards you get is converted to its respective ingot. Most weapons yield bronze shards. Weapons crafted from materials found later in the game give silver shards, and weapons with skills imbued that required multiple rare drops to fully forge will give gold shards. Weapon Skills Some weapons have skills attached to them. They might be copies of enemy skills, obscure techniques found nowhere else, or just skills learned by other classes. If a weapon with a skill can be forged, it must be at a +1 bonus or higher before the equipping character can use its skill. The level of the skill is equal to the weapon's bonus, capping at 5. On weapons that can't be forged, the skill is already available on purchase and has only one level of strength. Stat Bonuses HP TP STR/INT VIT/WIS/AGI/LUC Lists of weapons All weapons are listed by cost. Clicking on a Material will take you to the stratum where you can gather it or fight the monster that drops it. Weapons whose names are in bold cannot be forged. Sword Swords can be equipped to Heroes, Protectors, Ronin, War Magi, Sovereigns, Landsknechts, Nightseekers, Imperials, and Harbingers. Bow Bows can only be equipped to Survivalists. Katanas Katanas can be equipped to Ronin, Ninjas, and Shogun. Staff Staves can be equipped to Medics, War Magi, Sovereigns, Zodiacs, and Arcanists. Gun Guns can be equipped to Gunners and Farmers. Spear Spears can be equipped to Protectors and Highlanders. Rapier Rapiers can be equipped to Sovereigns, Landsknechts, and Arcanists. Knife Knives can be equipped to Ninjas, Farmers, and Nightseekers. Drive Blade Drive Blades can only be equipped to Imperials. Their weight makes them incompatible with a subweapon. Fist Fists can only be equipped to Pugilists. Scythe Scythes can be equipped to Farmers and Harbingers. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus